


和天使室友日久生情之后

by Chromium_Hydride



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromium_Hydride/pseuds/Chromium_Hydride
Summary: *扯淡一般的现代奇幻pa，冷笑话大合集，车型稀奇古怪。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. 世上没有天使做不到的事情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “爱梅特赛尔克，我还第一次见到你这种头顶会发光的鸟人呢！你是什么品种？平时翅膀藏哪了啊？”  
> “……或许你有没有听说过天使？”

现在是晚上七点，正是华灯初上的时间。

提着一袋子食材，阿光急吼吼地一脚踹开了家门。刚进门，他就砰地一声把超市塑料袋往桌子上一扔，深吸了一口气，然后大喊一声：

——救命啊！

没人回应。

大约过了三分多钟，卫生间里才传出冲水的声音，咔哒一声，一个身材高大、轮廓深邃的男人磨磨蹭蹭地从门后出现了，他穿着黑色的高领毛衣和一条宽松的居家裤、手里抓着一份报纸，一副刚睡醒不长时间的样子。

也就是因为他总是这样，阿光才一直以为这家伙是个只靠在家炒股吃饭的死宅（虽然他的确很会在股市上赚钱），可事实上，这个看起来满脸写着疲惫和不耐烦的男人是个天使——不是任何比喻或者形容，就是实实在在的，那种背后有羽毛翅膀、头上有光圈、不仅会飞还会用各种法术的那种天使。

这个看上去平淡无奇的世界上居然真的有天使这种生物存在，即使阿光驱逐过恶魔、帮助过吸血鬼、和精灵裔拜了把子、还是一位妖灵王的契约者……总之，尽管他和许多超出正常人想象的生物有交集，第一次知道和自己住在一个屋檐下的生物是个天使的时候还是相当的失态。

论说他和这位天使的孽缘，还真是有一丝奇妙，甚至带着点命运的味道。

阿光这个人，天生有一点不大不小的超能力，后来在上大学时又接触了一个专门解决非人类问题的公益组织，直到现在还在做着超自然事件相关的社工。记得大概是一年多以前，他因为把一只恶魔驱逐回魔界，被那只恶魔盯上了，那只恶魔也不知道是不是被打回魔界的时候撞坏了头，愣说阿光是“唯一足以与自己比肩”的那个人，并开始疯狂地追求阿光——用恶魔的方式。

那段时间的阿光真实心力交瘁神经衰弱，不管把那家伙打回魔界多少次，还是会在某个意想不到的地方发现那家伙一脸狂喜地朝自己冲过来，以至于直到现在阿光看到金色长发心里还咯噔一声。

后来那事怎么解决的，阿光却不太清楚，他只记得那是一个秋天的雨夜，他因为连日劳心加上换季的影响不幸得上了感冒，还发着烧，可等他终于回到自己租的小公寓准备好好睡一觉时，却看到楼上属于自己的那个房间正火光冲天，楼门口那个足有两米多高的金发跟踪狂恶魔站在慌乱的围观人群中志在必得地等着自己出现。阿光当时就想冲过去把那家伙按在地上暴打一顿，可又想起自己的朋友给自己说的，跟踪狂这种东西你越跟他杠上他就越来劲之类的话，于是他摇了摇昏沉沉的脑壳，最终只是打了个报警电话，然后扭头就走了——那家伙都敢烧他的家，万一见着自己一激动把这栋楼都炸了可怎么得了……阿光总不能不顾及那么多邻居的安危。

也不知走了多久、走去了什么地方，直走到人淋湿了，伞也不知道掉到了哪。就在阿光茫然站在一盏从没见过的路灯底下发呆的时候，一个男人在他面前停了下来，那个人看上去像是有三十多岁的样子，穿了一件黑色的长风衣，还打着把黑色的伞，在夜色里特别不显眼，但他面孔长得特别好看，皮肤白得像发光似的，长长的睫毛在金色的眼瞳上投下一片浓密的阴影，两片薄唇抿成冷淡的弧线，却在这秋夜里也泛出春日桃花般的温柔色泽，他皱着眉头看了阿光一会儿，问到：这么大个人在这种地方淋雨是嫌命太长了？

阿光头痛得要死，心说你谁啊关你啥事？但他是个有礼貌的人，就只咬着牙说我还没想好该去哪，但是谢谢了不用你关心。

那个人嗤地笑了一声，说你以为我乐意关心，可你总是条命吧。

这个时候阿光已经开始头晕得厉害，雨水打在滚烫的额头上不断带走更多的热量，身体也微微发抖起来，他倚靠着路灯，说你别管我了，小心有人炸你家房子。

和他说话的男人却不以为意，拉起他的手腕强行拖着他往前走，说真有人来炸那你可得记得赔我钱……我倒想知道谁敢炸我家房子。

后来，阿光在那人家里病得糊里糊涂地躺了三天，醒来以后才从收留自己的那个人嘴里问出了一点情报，那人自称爱梅特赛尔克，其他的人家一概不肯说，对他为什么落到这个份儿上也完全不好奇，搞得他也不好过多打听人家的事了。

最后阿光局促不安地向某种程度上救了自己一命的爱梅特赛尔克道了谢，委婉地询问如何表达自己的谢意对方比较愿意接受。爱梅特赛尔克似乎对谢意也满不在乎，但在阿光一再坚持下，他还是松了口，说他这空着一间房，需要一个室友，而且最好会做饭。

阿光就这么糊里糊涂地和爱梅特赛尔克成了室友，过上了每个月15号把房租打给爱梅特赛尔克、一周煮五天晚餐的日子。一开始，他还很担心给爱梅特赛尔克惹来麻烦，可是奇就奇在这了，自从他搬进了这间公寓的客房，被跟踪骚扰这事就仿佛没发生过似的，莫名其妙地偃旗息鼓了，他回那个小公寓拿从火灾中幸存的东西时都再没遇到那个恶魔。阿光后来想想，大概是那跟踪狂终于找到了别的倒霉鬼做目标，或者是被更强的猎魔人给咔嚓了吧？真希望是后者。

阿光这样真诚地祈祷过。

住进爱梅特赛尔克的公寓里以后，阿光和他的关系只两三个月就好了起来——虽然看起来是单方面的。爱梅特赛尔克的口味很挑剔却并不挑食，他会抱怨阿光煮的每一道菜味道不尽如人意，可又会老老实实地吃光然后主动去洗碗，所以阿光觉得这个家伙之所以看起来一副没什么朋友可交往的样子，大概只是因为很少有人能透过他的坏嘴巴看到他温柔的本性。阿光会和爱梅特赛尔克抱怨那些日常要处理的事件有多么麻烦（当然是省去了那些超自然的部分之后），爱梅特赛尔克则总是先说上几句不咸不淡又怪扎人的讽刺话，才给他分析问题出主意，最后还会加上一些爱信不信不信拉倒之类的，没花太长时间阿光就习惯了这种说话方式，爱梅特赛尔克的形象在阿光的心里居然也越发的亲近了。

后来慢慢地，他们周末会一起去外面的店里吃东西，又发展到半个月一起去看一场电影，只不过因为品味的差异，如果是爱梅特赛尔克选的电影，阿光铁定会在中途睡着，爱梅特赛尔克虽然会嘲笑阿光不懂欣赏，却从来没有推开阿光靠在他肩膀上那颗睡得口水直流的脑袋。他们总是在看过电影之后慢慢走回公寓，在一个初春的晚上，爱梅特赛尔克一言不发握着阿光的手塞进了他风衣的口袋里，其实阿光的手比他要热得多，但是阿光也没有甩开，就那么一路牵着手走回了家，那天走得似乎尤其的慢且费事，等他们各自松开了手回到自己的房间准备洗漱睡觉的时候，阿光的后背已经几乎汗湿了一层。

他们就这样心照不宣又平淡如水地交往了，日子对两人来说都没有什么变化，阿光依然正常煮晚饭，15号也还会把房租打到爱梅特赛尔克的账户上，他们甚至没有因为关系的改变产生更多的肢体接触，唯一不同的是，他们在家的时候也会一起挤在沙发上看电视了，爱梅特赛尔克意外的喜欢电影和电视剧，也承包了大部分的新闻节目，阿光则更喜欢看体育比赛和脱口秀一些。鉴于体格的差异，阿光总是会被爱梅特赛尔克包裹在怀里。直到那个时候阿光也还不知道爱梅特赛尔克并不是人类的事。

他知道爱梅特赛尔克是个天使是不久之前，过程甚至可以称得上有些好笑。阿光身体很结实，几乎不太生病，但是架不住他总是和一些稀奇古怪的生物打交道。那次就是因为被一株稀有的魔界花喷了一脸，回家以后还一脸菜色呕吐不止，不过，他是个尽心负责的人，强忍着浑身不适还是煮了晚饭——毕竟好不容易抢到的半价高级牛肉不可辜负。可惜他的体力也只到做好晚饭就用光了，煮好的牛肉一口都来不及吃，阿光就抱着马桶吐成一条海参，大约是动静大了一些，爱梅特赛尔克难得直接拉开了卫生间的门，抱着手臂说，你吐死在家里太麻烦了，爬起来跟我去医院。

阿光摇了摇头，心想医院哪会解决魔界花中毒啊？医院恐怕都没见过魔界花！他漱了漱口，青着一张脸说我没事，多喝点热水过两天就好了。

爱梅特赛尔克看起来并不认为他会好，站在门口也不让他回房间去，两个人对峙了十几秒钟，阿光的胃里又翻腾了起来，正要扭头再去吐的时候，听见爱梅特赛尔克叹了口气，他咕哝了一句你这个家伙啊……然后把阿光拉进了怀里。阿光不想吐在人身上，推了推爱梅特赛尔克，竟意外看见对方的后脑闪烁着柔和的光圈，背后也张开了白色的羽翼，爱梅特赛尔克捧着阿光的后脑，在他刚冲过自来水的湿润嘴唇上轻轻一吻，那个吻带着神圣的净化力量，阿光立刻就感觉身上一轻，也不想吐了。

阿光实在太过震惊，震惊到他忘了这是他们之间交换的第一个吻，他瞪大了眼睛看着爱梅特赛尔克，问你怎么都不告诉我你其实不是人？

爱梅特赛尔克耸耸肩说，我没有故意隐瞒，是你太迟钝了没发现吧。

阿光稀奇地摸着爱梅特赛尔克翅膀上柔软的羽毛，笑得像个孩子般，他说爱梅特赛尔克，我还第一次见到你这种头顶会发光的鸟人呢！你是什么品种？平时翅膀藏哪了啊？

爱梅特赛尔克的表情非常复杂，他犹豫片刻，随后略带怜悯地摸了摸阿光蓬松的头顶，问，或许你有没有听说过天使？

阿光的脑子空白了一会儿，说怎么可能真有天使呢？根本就没听说有人真见过天使，就算是我也从来都没见过……

爱梅特赛尔克打断了他，说天使你现在确实已经见过了，而且你日常见到的东西大部分人也都没人见过，你总不能说他们不存在。还是说，你宁可和鸟人谈恋爱，也不想接受天使？

这更是出乎阿光的意料，他嘴都张成了o形，叠声问爱梅特赛尔克怎么知道他认识不是人的生物的，爱梅特赛尔克用一种看小傻子般的眼神看着阿光，说因为我是天使，我什么都知道。

阿光不断地试图用手去触摸爱梅特赛尔克头顶的光环——当然，那东西又不是发光的环形灯管，根本没有实体的东西，不可能摸得到。他喃喃自语说你真的是天使，那爱梅特赛尔克也不是真名吧？爱梅特赛尔克没有回答他，只问你为什么这么觉得？

茫然地摇了摇头，阿光说我不知道，只是这么觉得。

爱梅特赛尔克的表情里似乎藏着什么微妙的情绪，让阿光止住了自己的追问，他拥抱住阿光，抚摸着阿光的后背，说，也许有一天，你会知道的。

话又说回现在。

阿光也没干等着爱梅特赛尔克出现，他把外套和围巾脱下来随便丢在沙发上，先是用厨房水池的冷水洗了把脸，又把洗净的米放进电饭煲开始煮饭，然后他把塑料袋里的食材一样样拿出来，深吸一口气，转头竟又回去拧开了水龙头，把冷水往脸上拍。

从卫生间出来的爱梅特赛尔克挑了挑眉，说你干什么呢，冷水是洗不掉你的厚脸皮的，还是省省力气比较好。说着，他扯了两张面纸要给阿光擦干脸上的水，但是阿光阻止了他。猛地抹了把脸，阿光的呼吸有点急促，脸色也红彤彤的，说你能不能再给我来一下那个？

哪个？爱梅特赛尔克看起来不太喜欢被拒绝，抱着手臂摆出了一副审视的态度，阿光用手背抹了抹嘴唇，双腿不自然地互相磨蹭了一下，他说就那次我中了魔界花的毒那次的……那个呗。

爱梅特赛尔克偏了偏头，光环在头顶浮现，背后的羽翼也伸出来抖动了一下，他略带责备地说，又被魔界花喷了吗？如果你只是想让我亲你一下倒也不必每次都去找喷，直接说就可以，这种索吻方式实在是太不像样子了。

阿光正色道，我才不是那种撒娇耍赖的人好吧，你好歹也是天使，我不会用那些不纯洁的思想玷污你的。

听到阿光这么说，爱梅特赛尔克脸上可疑的一片空白，阿光却没有察言观色，接着说到，你是不知道，今天有个缺心眼的最后之民信徒不知怎么召唤出了一只魅魔，然后自己差点被那个魅魔吸干了，我的妈呀是一只本该弱得要命的男魅魔啊，被那个家伙喂的，壮得吓人！我都差点被它按在那强——咳，就、总之费了点事才把它驱逐回魔界，也中了点小法术，没办法才想到来麻烦你帮我解一下……

爱梅特赛尔克的嘴角挑了挑，拉长了声音问，哦……所以你是中了魅魔那种不知廉耻的法术，才想起来找我亲你一下好解除是吗？

阿光丧气地点点头，低着脑袋说，虽然我真的喜欢你，也会单纯的想亲你一下……可是总觉得这样不太好，毕竟你是天使不是吗，你要是因为这个犯了什么戒我也太对不起你了。

所以你也是因为这个没考虑过另一种解除法术的办法？爱梅特赛尔克这样问后不着痕迹地吐了口气，阿光又点了点头，好像颇为遗憾似的说，也不是没想过顺势考虑另一种办法，我又不是性冷淡……可惜你是天使，天使不是没有那个功能吗。

爱梅特赛尔克本来搭在了阿光肩膀上的手又硬生生地收了回来，他在阿光疑惑的目光中又隐藏起了光环和羽翼，笑着问了一句，晚上吃什么？

阿光小心地叫了爱梅特赛尔克一声，可是对方并没有回应，只是怜爱地摸了摸他的头发，拖了一把椅子过来坐在那看着他。

他意识到自己可能是说错了什么，但是他一桶浆糊的脑子已经想不出他的哪句话踩到了爱梅特赛尔克的地雷上了。一般人中了魅魔的法术都会马上淫虫上脑，恨不得随便有个什么玩意都好，只要有洞、能马上做爱做个痛快，幸亏阿光意志坚定且那个魅魔实在不是很强，才让阿光能从容把对方遣送回魔界，结束战斗回家的路上还顺便买了个菜。

不过那差不多也就是极限了，如果不是见到了爱梅特赛尔克，阿光还是有信心再坚持个一天两宿、直到法术自己失效的。面对珍馐时饥饿就会变得难忍，躺进被窝后困倦更容易铺天盖地，见到整天肖想的人，性欲也就不那么容易压抑，这都是人之常情。

阿光尽力去忽略自己体内升腾起的无名邪火和那些不由自主分泌出来的体液，那种又湿又黏的感觉就像是有一条蛞蝓在他的下身爬来爬去。他心不在焉地开始处理食材，他准备的食谱是炸鲑鱼排和豆腐味增汤，他之前救助过的一个东方女性教过他这种东方汤饮的做法，据说在这种秋冬时节喝了正好可以暖身。其实阿光不知道爱梅特赛尔克需不需要暖身，甚至阿光也不知道天使是不是真的需要吃饭，但是自己之前做的饭，爱梅特赛尔克都吃了，而且他看起来经常是一副没精打采的样子，手也总是凉冰冰的，出于私心也好，阿光更希望这个嘴坏的天使能被温暖然后露出点轻松的笑容。

他把事先炖好的鱼汤从冰箱里拿出来倒进锅子里烧热，开始处理用来做味增汤的豆腐，撕开覆盖在盒子上的塑料薄膜，扣翻在手掌上的那块绵软嫩滑的食材带着植物蛋白的独特清香，刀切下去时毫无阻力，也没有一点声音。厨房里弥漫着汤头的鲜香味，阿光不禁开始走神，他是一个正常的年轻男性，虽然生活忙碌、欲望很低，但也不是全然没有需求，即使在爱梅特赛尔克身边时他的脑子不太会被这些念头塞满，深夜自己躺在床上、乱七八糟的想法也难免反扑。

通常，阿光没有那么多可以用来佐餐的素材，爱梅特赛尔克身材高大匀称，穿着却很保守，即使是夏天也很少穿裸露皮肤的衣服。阿光能用来幻想的只有一些隐晦的边边角角，比如刻上鲜红吻痕的颈侧之类的……爱梅特赛尔克长了一张漂亮但不阴柔的脸，他的睫毛很长，金色的眼瞳像一汪蜂蜜酒一样，挺直的鼻梁下方尤其嘴唇的形状十分迷人。他和自己不同，长得有一种北地雪国般的精致，连喉结的位置和锁骨的形状都好像精心计算过似的。阿光总能记起来那个夏天的晚上，他们两个看电影回来，天气闷热却还牵着手，爱梅特赛尔克的手凉丝丝的，但他本人也并不是不畏暑热，汗珠顺着他的脸颊滑落下来，从白皙挺直的脖颈上一路滑进衣领，消失看不见的地方，路灯柔和的黄光投射在两个人身上，周围喧闹的人群都好像不存在了一样。阿光只呆呆看着爱梅特赛尔克，连走路也忘了，爱梅特赛尔克也停下来疑惑地看着他。阿光惊醒过来，涨红了脸，紧急转动脑筋才想出一个天热想吃冰淇淋的借口。爱梅特赛尔克看上去并没有怀疑什么，转头去买了两个香草味的冰淇淋，但阿光吃得心不在焉，他的眼睛里全是爱梅特赛尔克舔食冰淇淋的画面……那柔软的舌头和因为冰淇淋的温度而变红的嘴唇。

那天夜里阿光辗转反侧，睡得很不安稳，那个画面也永远留在了他的春梦里。

意外打断了阿光的走神。

事实证明，不管多熟练的事，做的时候都不能太三心二意，刀子无意中割破了手掌，阿光嘶的一声，粘着掌心流出的血的豆腐滚落进了热汤里。

阿光顺手关了火，懊恼地准备去找医药箱，但是爱梅特赛尔克先一步站了起来，抓住了他那只伤手。

爱梅特赛尔克捧起那只手，手掌上的伤口并不深，但是横贯了整个手掌，血珠从伤口里渗出来，像是一条鲜红的掌纹。他捧起那只手，俯下了身体，在阿光意外的目光里，伸出舌尖舔上了伤口，他的呼吸平稳地打在潮湿的手心，舌尖柔软地擦过伤口，带来一种介于蛰痛与麻痒之间的奇妙触感。阿光觉得自己身边的氧气大概是一瞬间都被抽走了，不然为什么呼吸会变得这么困难，怎么大口吸气仍然感到窒息？

他看到爱梅特赛尔克微卷的白色发丝垂在脸侧，浓密的睫毛遮住了那双金色的眼睛，鲜红的舌头在光影中若隐若现。

一把火就那么从下腹烧到了脑髓，阿光仿佛分裂成了两个人，一个站在这看着这一切，另一个自己则反过来抓住了爱梅特赛尔克的手，把他圈在手臂和吧台之间，阿光看到那个自己舔了舔干涸的嘴唇说，帮帮我，拜托了，帮帮我。

天使樱粉色的柔软嘴唇一张一合，几乎是在呼吸间吐出了一个字。

他说，好。

那不是幻想出来的白日梦，是真实存在的，阿光的感觉回到了他的身体里，切实体验着这个来自天使的吻。

他们的身体紧紧贴着，磨蹭着的时候几乎有电流从皮肤下面窜过，阿光从没有这样和别人接吻的经历，又湿、又软、又热，他想象着那些他从来没有触碰过的位置的模样，忘情地捧着天使的脸颊，掌心血渍蹭在天使的脸上，弄脏了那片光滑白皙的皮肤。

那一刻阿光又找回了自己的控制权。他胡乱抓起一张纸巾擦干净了爱梅特赛尔克脸上的血，像个虾子一样弯着腰倒退了半步，磕磕巴巴地说，实在……对不起，我还是去一下卫生间再继续做饭。

回想自己精虫上脑试图强奸天使的行为，阿光倒不是全然担心自己遭天谴雷劈，毕竟如果对方说了“好”，那最多算是合奸……但是仗着自己中了魅魔的法术提出这种要求，岂不是乘人之危吗？

阿光没能走远。

爱梅特赛尔克像拎小狗似的一把揪住阿光的后领向后一扔，阿光听到自己的腰椎撞在吧台上似乎发出了嘎巴一声脆响，再抬头发现他已经被爱梅特赛尔克圈在了双臂中间，四周被天使的翅膀围得水泄不通。爱梅特赛尔克后脑的光环投下威严的阴影，逆着光的脸看起来严肃得有点吓人，他说你对天使、对我都有一些误会，我要纠正你一点，世上没有天使做不到的事情。

阿光吞了吞口水，一声爱梅特赛尔克还没叫出口，天使贴着他的耳廓，几乎是吻在那块软骨上，他低沉着声音说，我真正的名字是……哈迪斯。

被摸进毛衣里的阿光有些羞愧，因为他的身上已经因为流汗而湿乎乎的了，阿光稀里糊涂地想着，我现在摸起来肯定像一块半融的黄油一样糟，可是怎么会有天使叫哈迪斯这种名字啊？真是太奇怪了吧！

等那只手解开了他的裤子、触碰到小腹上裸露的皮肤的时候，阿光感到好像有个什么灼热的东西在他体内跳了一下，他脑子一滞，身子不由自主地一缩——

砰地给了他的天使一记结结实实的头锤。

那一定挺疼的，恍惚间阿光感觉对方的光圈都被他撞得闪了一下，阿光一时有些担心对方会不会生气，但是显然，说出了真名的天使比起生气更像是无奈，他狠狠掐了一下阿光的腰，说我刚告诉了你我的真名，你居然就这样回报我？

阿光手足无措地喘着粗气，八成是之前的那个法术的什么开关被触发了，温热的黏液不仅盈满在股缝间，甚至开始洇湿他的腿根，他摇摇头，无比茫然地看着哈迪斯，说你告诉我你的真名我还能怎么回报你？我又没隐瞒我的真名，没法和你交换啊！

哈迪斯满脸都写着头痛，他一个响指脱掉了阿光的裤子，说，你在这种时候真的应该少讲点话，真是够了。

其实截止到天使的手指滑进阿光黏腻的臀缝之间前，阿光都没想过万一有一天他真的发展到和这个天使上床，他会是下面的那个，毕竟他一直以为天使是没性别的也没有生殖能力。但是现在情势逼人，他也不得不接受现实……天知道自己哪来那么多水可流？！连下身的体毛都湿成一缕一缕的了。想想也是，那个魅魔是男性，还试图强奸自己，使用的法术肯定不是让自己能金枪不倒一夜七次的那种啊！幸运……或者说不幸的是，他以为无性别的天使——也就是哈迪斯，掏出来一看尺寸着实惊人。不仅有“量”的优势，“质”也相当过硬，阿光倒也没有见过很多根那玩意，但是至少以他有限的见识看来，哈迪斯的那根实在是秾纤合度、形状优美，带着那种大理石雕塑该有的美感，又搏动着生命的活力。

按理说被这么大的东西怼进身体里对任何一个实战性经验基本为0的人都绝对是一件很可怕的事，可是阿光并没有感到害怕，即使这是他后面的洞第一次迎接未知的访客。可能有法术的原因，但如果要阿光自己说的话，他会说因为对象不是别人而是哈迪斯，所以不会觉得恐怖，他莫名相信着对方绝对不会让他受伤，即使这个不像话的混账天使居然和自己交往了将近一年在两个人上床前夕才把真名告诉自己。

阿光被拉起一条腿几乎半躺在了吧台上，哈迪斯用一种你上天堂前还有什么遗言吗一般的语气问他你不说点什么吗？阿光不知道该怎么回答这个问题，他思考了一秒钟，压抑着急促的呼吸小心翼翼地说：

……欢迎光临？旅途愉快？

哈迪斯的脸上写着大大的怜悯二字，只是不知道是给阿光的智商还是给他自己挑选恋人的眼光，他的肉茎一点点挤开被泛滥的体液濡湿的软肉进入了阿光的身体里，但非常体贴地没有立刻动作起来。他摸摸阿光慢慢变得刷白的脸，慢条斯理地说，正确答案至少也应该是我爱你之类的吧？不过算了，是我不该问你这脑子空空的家伙。

阿光无法分出太多心思去回应哈迪斯的话，不知名魅魔的法术给了他足够的润滑，但是没能让他彻底放松，那根雕塑似的肉棒插进身体的过程就像是硬生生在下身再钻上一个孔，简直疼得要了他半条命。更不妙的是，如果单纯只是疼也就罢了，他经常受伤，最糟的一次被一只地狱犬踩断了7根肋骨——是说，他对疼痛耐受性相当强，即使真的在他的下身硬穿一个洞他也未必会多吭一声，可力的作用是相互的，他紧紧包裹着入侵异物的肉壁也同时被摩擦着，简直是主动把敏感点送到人家身上蹭，这让他的腰都软了下来，止不住地发抖。尤其是那根东西慢慢顶住转弯处的肠壁却仍能深入的时候，那感觉仿佛是有一个有力的拳头攥紧了他的肚脐，然后毫不留情地扯着那些内脏一拳怼在他的横膈膜上，他忍不住发出了几乎变了调的吸气声，肚子上的肌肉也抽搐了一下。

他的双手抓着吧台的边缘，生怕一个不小心滑下去，哈迪斯凑上来吻了吻阿光的鼻尖，那是一个安慰的信号。阿光猜测大概是叫自己搂着他的脖子，于是阿光就那么做了，还回吻了一下哈迪斯的嘴唇，对方没有躲避，一边加深这个吻，一边双手捏着他的胯部慢慢地抽插起来。赤裸的小腹和器官磨蹭在哈迪斯的毛衣上，穴中的液体被搅动着挤出，发出暧昧的咕啾声，漫长的时间里，安静的房间里只有那个声音，叫人脸红极了。电饭煲发出哔哔的提示音后开始保温，阿光咬着牙压住射精时动情的呻吟，这就是他的第一次，居然丝毫不靠前面只被插着后穴就高潮了。没顶的快感让他开始感到无力，可肉体的纠缠却还没有一点停下的迹象，他心底无端生出一丝恐慌，法术解除了吗？为什么身体和脑子的热度还没有降下来？会坏掉吗？还是说只有等对方得到满足的时候才会解除？我的天……天使会射精吗？！

阿光浮浮沉沉的快感中，试图从天使的脸上找到一丝失控，但是哈迪斯除了额头上的潮气黏住了几根头发以外，表情无懈可击，即使这个时候，这家伙也是一个完美的天使。阿光的背被冷硬的吧台硌痛，他紧紧抓着哈迪斯的肩膀，把那里硬生生抠出了好几个洞，线也扯脱了，他要吸上好几口气才能挤出几句带着哭腔的破碎字词，拼拼凑凑才能组成一句整话，他说不应该啊，你是天使吧，不应该能做这种事的，你把我差点强迫你的内疚还给我啊！

哈迪斯挑了挑眉毛，声音里难得带着一点急躁的喘息，他说你以为的又不等于是真的，我不仅可以这样——

他说着，猛地一挺身，被戳中红心的感觉直接从腹腔里冲进阿光的脑子里，变成一声高亢的呻吟。哈迪斯在阿光的耳侧亲了亲，接着说，我还可以做到各种人类做不到的事。

阿光被冲得牙根发酸，他颤抖着问，什么？

哈迪斯没有回答，反而是问了一句，你知道神话传说中的神之子都是怎么诞生的吗？

阿光下意识地点点头，又摇摇头。

哈迪斯用指尖点了点阿光的肚子说，天使可以让任何不可能怀孕的人怀孕并且生下小孩，比如处女，比如男人，你想不想试试？

阿光僵了足足五秒钟。

然后开始疯狂摇头求饶大喊不要，比真被强奸反抗得还要强烈，但是没有用，哈迪斯看上去很愉快，又逼得阿光哭着射了一次，鼻涕眼泪都糊了一脸，才把温暖的体液注入了阿光体内。

被天使内射的感觉很神奇，实际说的话应该是一种非常柔和舒适的体验，但阿光无暇仔细感受，他揪着哈迪斯的领子急问我不会怀孕吧？你是骗我的吧？你说啊！

哈迪斯被揪着也不生气，低头吻了吻阿光的手，然后直直地看向阿光的眼睛，悠悠地说：

世上没有天使做不到的事情。

他的嘴角上挑，露出了一个克制的笑容。


	2. 有许多事不必真的刨根问底

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我才不会袭击人呢，只是你太好看了我才忍不住多看你几眼啊！”  
> “我头次见到有人能把色令智昏说得这么理直气壮。”

我好累好饿，我要死了，我再也不想起来了。

阿光这样想着，整个人瘫软在沙发上蜷缩成一团，紧闭着眼睛，既不说话也不动。他甚至不想坐起来，腰有那么一丝用不上力气是一方面，另一方面……也可能是有点神经敏感，阿光总是觉得他的屁股怪怪的，虽然不痛不痒，但是坐着的时候就是有点微妙的不对劲，这让他不想面对。

他也知道没必要这样。

只是和谈了将近一年恋爱的天使爱梅特赛尔克——现在该改称哈迪斯了，总之，只是和恋人第一次做了爱而已，这对于一个身体健康的成年男性不应该是什么大不了的事，而且交往了快一年才上床，在这个快节奏的社会里，就算对方是天使也是难能可贵的谨慎慢热了。

至于睡人还是被睡，只要是和正确的人，就更是无所谓的事。再说，对比之前自己解决的体验，这次差点直接被天使一套连击提前送进天国，他没啥不满足的。

事到如今，唯一的问题是，哈迪斯威胁他——或者说只是逗他？总之，这个天使扬言要让他怀上孩子，还内射了！虽然他也不是真的相信自己会有怀孕的可能，但是万一……万一这缺德天使是认真的呢？！

到时候难道自己一个大男人要去挂妇产科吗？从哪生啊？！

……不行，不能被带跑了，又不会真的怀孕，不能真的去想象怀孕的事情。

想到这阿光忍不住长长地吸了一口气，憋在胸腔里，等到稍微感到一点缺氧才慢慢吐出来。说实话，他有一点羞耻，但他觉得这种情况谁都会觉得羞耻的。他被按在吧台上射了两次，射出来的东西甚至抹到了脸上，他一向被人称赞意志坚如钢铁、山崩于前亦能腾出脑容量想想办法，可天使抵在他身体深处射精的时候他极其丢人地又哭又叫，高潮到腿根都在打颤，直到对方慢慢从他体内抽出去也没停下来，意识都断了片。毫不夸张的说，如果不是当时哈迪斯抱着他，他一点都不怀疑自己能躺在那抖五分钟以上。

哈迪斯是个体贴负责的好天使，略擦了擦阿光下身混合成一团的黏液后，哈迪斯把仍耽溺于初次余韵中的人类整个抱到了卫生间的浴缸里，三下五除二剥了个精光就准备用花洒洗他。这时的阿光总算是稍稍回神，要自己洗，哈迪斯倒也没再坚持。

阿光目送着天使离开并关上门，慢慢从浴缸里爬了出来。天使的公寓卫生间是有浴缸的，只不过使用率很有限，阿光是战斗洗澡派，也不大喜欢浴缸这种用它洗了自己还得反过来洗它的麻烦玩意。阿光把花洒固定回去，温热的水打在他的头上身上，带走了性爱过后的一片狼藉，他跟往常一样飞快地洗完了其他地方，深吸了一大口气，开始洗那个以前没洗过的地方。

手指撑开微微红肿发热的穴口，伸进去触摸着滑腻的黏膜，阿光不知道自己体内被射进去了多少东西，他原本猜测，应该和自己的量差不太多——一次大约一汤匙。可是他越是抠挖，就越是没完没了，乳白色半透明的黏液像是无穷无尽一般，在他的指间拉出黏糊的丝，又顺着腿根流下来，在皮肤上蜿蜒出一道又麻又痒的痕迹。阿光发现自己的欲望又一次抬了头，阴茎颤抖着挺直了起来，他因此十分恼怒，每次洗澡他都有洗干净前面，但是不管他洗得多仔细，他也不太会因此勃起——可洗后面竟然是有快感的。他的手指粗暴地带着温水在后穴里进进出出，试图用这来抵消快感，但每当他剐蹭到敏感处，这些不小心的动作反而坏了事，他的膝盖跟着抖个不停。

最终他的后面不再有什么东西流出来，前面倒是小股小股地吐出了稀薄的液体，阿光咬牙忍住了声音，但腿上一软脚下一滑，挣扎间又撞到了浴缸和洗手台，一阵叮叮咣咣人仰马翻后，他咚地一个滑跪，直接飞到了卫生间门口。

哈迪斯也不是聋子，正在阿光痛得呲牙咧嘴的时候，直接打开了卫生间的门查看情况，刚巧看见阿光那副器官半挺着跪在门前的诡异画面。

天使眉间的皱纹又深刻了一分，嘴角也抽了抽。

没当场笑出声，大概是哈迪斯最后的仁慈。

阿光没办法继续回忆下去了，把脸埋进了沙发上的软垫子，他宁可刚才自己当场就一头磕死，也免得人生的后五十年中每次午夜梦回都被尴尬淹没。

哈迪斯换掉了已经被阿光搞得一塌糊涂的毛衣，他坐到阿光的旁边，伸手抽走了垫子。哈迪斯挑了挑眉毛说自杀上不了天国，你最好别把自己憋死了。

阿光有点凄凉地问所以还是有天国和地狱啰？我这种被魅魔蒙了心色诱天使的人还能上天国吗？万一等我死了你得去地狱找我怎么办，到时候我是不是属于服刑？不能去找你的话，异地恋好辛苦的。

哈迪斯把一条大毛巾盖在阿光湿乎乎的脑袋上开始胡乱地给他擦头发，说，首先，你这家伙没有什么色，还想诱惑我，省省力气好吗？其次，你能混到去地狱的程度我早就把你个不像样子的家伙踹了，还轮得到你考虑异地恋的问题？你的脑子里装的到底是什么？

阿光被哈迪斯揉得哇哇大叫，他抢过毛巾自己慢慢地擦头发，自顾自地说，你管我装的啥，我在跟你表白感情你注意点气氛行不？你看我也不知道为什么，就是好喜欢你……死了都不想和你分开。

他顿了顿、又补充到，虽然我不知道你们天使都咋想的啊，反正我肯定不想把喜欢的人自己独自丢在世界上。

天使听到这样的表白看上去却并不高兴，他的脸上表情淡淡的，硬生生板住面孔，没露出一点笑意，过了好一会，才干干巴巴地说，那你得小心点，我们天使可是会把喜欢的人独自丢在世界上的绝情生物。

这话阿光听得莫名其妙，不过鉴于哈迪斯向来这么阴阳怪气口是心非地说话，他理所当然地把这句话当做了哈迪斯害羞的表现。撇撇嘴，阿光嘟嘟囔囔地低下了头，用恰好能让对方听到的声音小声说，你这家伙不坦率的样子真够不可爱的。

哈迪斯翻了翻白眼，扯过吹风筒说随你理解好了，过来我帮你把狗毛吹干，感冒了我是不会帮你治病的。阿光终于坐了起来，虽然屁股的微妙感觉让他扭动了一下，还咕哝了一句你说谁是狗，最终他还是任由哈迪斯拨弄着自己的头发，吹风筒伴随嗡嗡的噪音送出温热的风，不一会儿阿光的头发就又变得毛茸茸、蓬松松的。哈迪斯在他的头顶揉了一下说好了，阿光想起什么似的歪了下头问，你不会帮我治病，但是以后我们还是可以经常普通地亲一下的对吧？天使仁慈地点了点头说是的你可以这样理解，阿光凑过去笨拙地吻了吻天使的嘴唇，问就像这样？哈迪斯揽过他的肩膀给了他一个喘不过气的深吻，松开他后又追加了一个轻柔的吻，回答说这样也可以。

阿光被亲得七荤八素五迷三道，某个位置差点又精神起来，只能夹着屁股狠掐大腿连着深呼吸好几下，差不多冷静下来了，才说，你这个色情天使给我等着，下次准亲到你腿软头晕站不住！哈迪斯怜悯般笑了笑说好啊可以我等着，那你可好好练练别让我觉得没劲。

拍打着沙发垫子，阿光刚说出一个我字，肚子突然发出了一声绵长的悲鸣，他看看挂在墙上的时钟，意外地发现居然九点都已过半。

然而他已经实在不想煮什么晚饭了。

结果两人的睡前时光是这样度过的——他们亲密地挤在沙发上，一边幼稚地抢夺遥控器，一边吃着外卖的披萨。天使似乎对这种高热量食品兴致缺缺，阿光倒是吃得很是满足，粘了满脸的酱汁油渍芝士碎屑也不自知，哈迪斯趁着他专注于吃的时候把电视调到了一个播放着什么文艺老电影的频道并藏起了遥控器。阿光没法调台又没多大兴趣，看得很是无聊，吃饱了就开始在音乐中点头犯困，最后油光满面地被哈迪斯撵去洗脸刷牙，又哈欠连天地被塞进被窝。

第二天醒过来的时候，阿光突然发现自己在一个陌生的被窝里，房间里遮光帘拉着，只从旁边的缝隙里透出一点点柔和的晨光。他没在熟悉的位置摸到他的手机，倒是摸到了另一个温热的活人，阿光吓得短促地惊叫了一声，轱辘一下坐了起来。被他打扰的家伙不满地翻了个身，毫不留情地一脚把阿光踹下了床。阿光一脸懵逼地坐在冷冰冰的地上，看着整个卷在被窝里的那个，一缕微卷的白发几乎被阳光染成金色，阿光这才反应过来自己是在哈迪斯的床上。

他从床头柜上找到了自己的手机，看来哈迪斯还贴心地给他的手机充了电。按亮屏幕，他发现今天自己醒得比闹钟还要早一会儿，提前关掉闹钟，阿光顺手把手机放回床头，一偏头又看见沉睡着的天使。

然后他又想起他们昨天度过了一个怎样的夜晚，明明房间温度不高，他的脸却发烧得厉害，他像任何一个健康的年轻男性一样，在充满希望的早晨里勃起了。

他本可以假装无事发生一般扭头出去，到卫生间冲冲冷水洗脸刷牙，再老老实实地去工作来着。但是清晨的阳光那么柔和，映衬得天使的睡颜如此安详，阿光的心里也涌起一股温暖的情绪，他想起哈迪斯眉间深刻的皱纹，毫无征兆地，他突然想吻一吻这个别扭的家伙。

哈迪斯一只胳膊遮住了紧闭着的双眼，不知是否还在梦中，阿光拨开天使的手，果不其然看到紧闭的双眼和紧锁的眉头。他不自觉地吞咽了一下，屏住呼吸凑上前去，轻轻地吻了一下天使的眉心，天使没有睁眼醒来，他又得寸进尺，把第二个吻留在了鼻梁上。

留下了两个吻之后阿光没忍住，傻兮兮地笑出了声，他们之前没睡在过一张床上，甚至很少到对方的房间里去，能和喜欢的人在一张床上醒来，再偷偷留下早安的吻，这种经历对一直独自面对生活的阿光来说，是种幸福的初体验。

……虽然他裤裆里还肿得难受。

不过话说回来，天使也能勃起射精，那天使也会晨勃的吗？

这个疑问像是水底的气泡般咕噜噜翻涌着冒了出来，如同一只难缠的幽灵纠缠住了阿光，让这个温馨的画面也变得气氛奇怪了，阿光想着，只是看看的话肯定不会有啥问题的，他们都亲过睡过了，总不见得会有天使不能在赖床的时候被人掀被窝这种鬼屌扯的戒律吧？

于是他把手伸向了紧紧裹在哈迪斯身上的被子，还没等掀，天使像是提前预知到了他的行动，裹紧被子翻了个身，阿光扑了个空。但是他没有放弃，反而越挫越勇，他小心地绕到床的另一侧，伸出手轻轻掀开被子的一角。被子下面是哈迪斯白净的裸足和脚踝，趾甲都像是玉雕似的光洁，以恰到好处的形状和弧度嵌在脚趾尖。和自己随便的风格不同，哈迪斯穿着一整套柔软的银灰色睡衣，两腿交叠在一起，一边裤脚蹭到了膝盖上，露出肌肉匀称有力的纤长小腿，大概是感应到了被窝之外的冷空气，天使的脚趾蜷缩了一下，又向被子里缩去。

什么嘛，天使居然不仅赖床还怕冷啊。

阿光这样想着，飞快把被子掀开到一边。天使看上去仍然睡着，或许是因为一直卷在被子里，他的睡裤向下滑了不少，露出了内裤的边缘，甚至股沟也露出了一点。他腹部的睡衣也卷了起来，露出平坦的腹部，肚脐在略凸起的腹肌上点缀下引人遐思的凹陷，腰间紧绷的肌肉线条如雕凿而成，蜿蜒伸进已经滑落到胯部的裤腰里，而再向下，虽然隐约看得见有器官的形状存在着，天使的腿间并没有异常地鼓起来。

好吧——看来不会。

好像解开了什么世界未解之谜一样，阿光大大地松了口气，又因为天使美丽的身体吞了好几次口水，但他坚持自己是个正派人，即使是对方睡着，也绝不多占一点便宜。他顺手把卷起的睡衣拉下来遮住哈迪斯的肚子，正要帮天使把裤子也提上去的时候，他的手被抓住了。

哈迪斯瞪着阿光，眼睛里仿佛喷着火，阿光愣了一下，原本没觉得自己做错了什么，可当他看到自己在对方裤腰上的双手时，他总算意识到自己的动作并不是在所有人看来都那么正大光明。阿光尴尬地缩了缩手，但是没能挣开对方的桎梏，他想了想，小声说，我只是看到你睡裤滑下来了，想帮你提一提。

哈迪斯满脸天使的威严，不容分辨地把阿光甩在床上，膝盖抵住他鼓囊囊的裤裆，俯视着他一字一顿地问，你在我的床上掀开我的被子为了给我提上睡裤？

阿光自己想想自己这个状态这句话确实也不太可信，他现在仰躺着的角度正好可以从睡衣的领口看到哈迪斯那两条棱角分明的锁骨和胸部爆满的肌肉，这让他被抵住的位置感觉越发的躁动不安，他扭动了一下，艰难地说你要相信我，你看我也不是那种乘人之危的家伙，真没有别的意思……

然后他把眼睛一闭，脖子一拧，英勇就义似的补充道，你要实在不信，那不如松手让我摸你几下，到时候你咋报复我，我至少也不算冤枉了！

哈迪斯很无奈似的叹了口气，抬手捏了捏鼻梁，说你这家伙……我只是在和你开玩笑，你可以不用说后边那些蠢话的。

阿光心想你说那么认真我怎么听得出来这是玩笑话啊？！

哈迪斯挑起一边嘴角，真的放开了阿光的双手，又说，不过既然你这么说了，我就大发慈悲满足你，想摸哪里？自便吧。

阿光眨巴眨巴眼睛，双手缩在胸前进退两难，他犹豫地开口问到，你这句话……又是开玩笑？

天使戳了戳阿光的脑壳，说就算是开玩笑我看你也未必就不敢摸，刚才你盯得我后背都发麻了，反正也一时摆脱不了你这麻烦的家伙，不如牺牲一下自己免得你这个色情狂袭击无辜的人。

阿光气鼓鼓地抢白到我才不会袭击人呢，只是你太好看了我才忍不住多看你几眼啊！

哈迪斯说我头次见到有人能把色令智昏说得这么理直气壮。

横看竖看也是一死，伸头缩头都是一刀，阿光想着反正我就摸了，凭哈迪斯这个嘴硬心软的脾气也不可能把自己怎样，大不了嘲笑自己几句，那又如何呢？听多了怪话，早就有抗性了。

他抬起手，伸进了哈迪斯的睡衣里，指间触碰到胸部肌肉饱满的线条，结实又柔软得恰到好处，薄而光滑的皮肤包裹着肌肉，隔绝了大部分骨骼的生硬触感，因而这具身体看起来瘦却不干，蕴藏着一种北方或是高原人的力量感。阿光不禁一边摸着一边在心里感慨，从来不见这个家伙有去锻炼哪怕一秒钟，可身材还是像艺术家的杰作一般，这就是天使的福利吗？好羡慕哦……

人说美丽的肉体总是兼具两种性别的优点，阿光这时才朦朦胧胧地觉得这话说得不错，天使的皮肤光滑白皙，摸上去就像是奶油布丁的表面，他那样坦然地俯视着自己，任凭自己对他上下其手也没有丝毫动摇之色，单是被这样淡淡地盯着，阿光就觉得自己的呼吸也变得炽热了起来。第无数次吞咽了一下，阿光收回了手，说好了我摸够了，谢谢，我去洗漱……

哈迪斯当然不可能就这样放阿光离开，他说你摸够了啊，好的，有来有往才叫人际关系，现在轮到我了。

阿光可没法和对方一样从容被摸。

他虽然对自己的身材也有些相当的自信，但和注重生活品味与细节的哈迪斯不同，他没有穿成套睡衣的好习惯。比如现在吧，他上身穿着一件年龄够上小学一年级的陈年旧T恤，下身只穿了条内裤。这是一条四角裤，虽然是便宜的批发商品，但是材质是舒适的纯棉，这意味着洗过一些次数以后它已经不那么贴身了——总之他的形象看起来绝对和天使拉开了天壤之别，人家即使没洗脸没刷牙也带着午后的咖啡那种慵懒的香气，自己就是大街上一抓一大把的年轻社畜，还一下巴胡渣满脸早起通勤的颓废。

阿光双手在胸前比了个大叉说有话好说不要摸我，我没有你那么好摸，还有我会迟到的拜托您老人家放了我好不好。

哈迪斯点点头说没事我知道，毕竟看上了你，我早就做好了吃亏的心理准备，还有你以为我不知道你们拂晓是灵活上班自由打卡吗？迟的什么到？

你怎么知道这么多啊！查我户口了吗你！你实话告诉我你和那个什么叫芝诺斯的跟踪狂是不是一家的？！

阿光哑口无言，躺在那像条案板上的鱼似的干张嘴没有声，但是哈迪斯没有像他想象的那样把他折吧折吧捏成小球嘎吱一口吃了。天使只是坐在床上，拉他背对着坐进自己怀里，把额头抵在他的肩膀上，就这么静静地呆着。

阿光不知其意，只是隐约猜到对方一定是心里有事，他拍拍那双搂住自己腰的手，轻声问，爱梅特赛尔克，你怎么了？对方没有回答，只是手收得更紧了一点，阿光心如鼓擂，他抬起手抚了抚天使的头发，声音放得更轻，温柔地呼唤他，哈迪斯。

他把这个对于天使来说感觉有些奇怪的名字滚在舌尖，反复咂摸，犹豫着还是问了出来，说哈迪斯你怎么了？你也知道我这个人……你不跟我说我肯定不知道你想咋的，有啥难事告诉我呗，哈迪斯？

最终换来了对方一声几不可闻的叹息。

哈迪斯抬起头，他们的呼吸在颈侧充满凉意的空气中交汇了，眼睛和眼睛，嘴唇与嘴唇，一切都离得很近。不知是谁先踏出一步，他们开始接吻，从窗帘之间透出的晨光有一丝刺眼，这让他们都闭上了眼睛，只有嘴唇贴着嘴唇，鼻尖互相磨蹭，舌头软软地缠来缠去，舔咬着对方的嘴唇和齿列。

阿光一下一下抚摸着哈迪斯的脸颊，另一只手紧紧握住了箍在自己腰上的手腕，他急切又笨拙地把吻不断加深，连脚趾都蜷了起来，在床单上留下一道暧昧的抓痕。

哈迪斯用手指轻搔阿光的指根，掀起他紧握的手指，与他的手十指扣在一起，天使那只被松开的手在阿光的肚子上划过，顺着腰腹肌肉的线条摸进内裤里，握住那个已经被深吻催得挺立的器官。

阿光向后缩了缩，但是退无可退，他喉咙里发出一声抗拒的低喘，拧开了脸以终止那个绵长的亲吻。

天使则是在阿光的颈侧轻咬了一口，又用舌头描画着那个浅浅的齿痕，他压低了声音说，别动，我帮你弄出来。

阿光迷迷糊糊地任天使的手卷握住自己的阴茎，大拇指按住柔软的蘑菇头上的那个小孔，时快时慢地上下套弄。他想，这个叫哈迪斯的家伙一定不是真的天使，他倒更像是引人堕落的蛇，牙尖齿利地朝着自己嘶鸣的时候也便罢了，如果他看起来毫无害处地靠近，爬上自己的身体后用他的毒牙咬中了自己的脚跟，那么不管是什么无理的要求，自己恐怕都无法拒绝吧。他难以自制地挺动着腰胯，把自己的器官一下下送进哈迪斯用手模拟出出的那个腔穴，几乎忘记了正被他人握住私密处的羞耻感。

哈迪斯把阿光的腰搂紧，手上的动作仍不紧不慢，他含住阿光的耳垂，用舌尖揉弄那里满是神经末梢的皮肤，又时不时合上犬齿，带来一个锋利又不过分疼痛的拉扯……当然，还有那块软肉主人的轻哼。

阿光的皮肤在微凉的空气中散发出一点潮湿的热意，已经长过耳垂的发丝软软地摩擦着天使的鼻尖。他似乎因为耳垂上的疼痛开始找回了一点羞耻心，开始不太愿意随便交代在哈迪斯的手上，他紧紧咬着牙，整个腰背都僵成了一块铁板，一动也不动。

可惜这种半吊子的抵抗完全是徒劳的，对方调转攻势，向他更脆弱的地方进攻了起来，前端已经渗出黏液的阴茎被放开，洇湿的手指尖划过囊袋和会阴，抵上昨天刚刚被使用过的洞口。阿光飞快地摇了摇头，发出了短促的拒绝声，但中指的指尖已经借着那一点微不足道的润滑挤进了干涩的穴口，畅通无阻地深入了两个指节。

阿光蹬踹着床单试图站起来跑开，但是被搂着腰，他的挣扎只是越用力越把自己往哈迪斯怀里塞，他不满地涨红了脸，说你非要帮我弄出来我都不说啥了，干嘛碰那里？

哈迪斯抬了抬眉毛，在阿光的嘴角亲昵地吻了一下，轻松的坏笑看上去毫无一点天使的圣洁，他说我看你用这边出来的比较快，我也是照顾你想早点去工作的想法，你说呢？

说着，他的手指整根都插入了甬道，还在肠壁上坏心地按了一下，阿光身体一抖，腿刚要夹起来，就被从后面伸来的手捏着大腿内侧按住。哈迪斯说让你别动来着，你怎么这么不听话？说完手指毫不留情地模拟着性交的动作在后穴里抽插起来，阿光很想说自己没有因此意乱情迷，但是他根本不能否认他的后穴正因为这一根手指的进出而变得湿润，被稍微撑开了一点的孔洞紧紧吸附着手指的皮肤，一下凹陷进去又一下缠绵地被带出来，笨拙而贪婪地吮着那根骨节分明的手指，很难想象几个小时以前这里才第一次被这样使用过。

哈迪斯把第二根手指也塞了进去，略微张开手指，如果没有宽松的内裤遮着，直接就能看到甬道内部已经濡湿的黏膜反射着甜蜜的水光，内部原本是粉色的内壁泛起成熟的红色，因为充血而紧绷起来，更积极地黏住了假装是性器的两根手指。

这根假的性器因为第二根手指的加入变得有了一点质量，它在狭窄湿热的肉道里横冲直撞，在敏感处点燃无数火花，把狭窄腔穴里的黏液捣得挤了出来，顺着股沟把还没脱下来的内裤弄湿了一片。阿光逐渐无法控制喉咙中的呻吟，发出一种几乎是哭泣的微弱声音，他一直挺着的阴茎裹在内裤的布料里，摩擦得有些疼痛，但是在这轻微的刺痛里，反而有一丝他无法理解的快感，这陌生的感觉让他恐慌，只能把头靠向现在唯一的依靠，他说不行，这样很难受，求你了哈迪斯……

他不知道他在乞求什么，被乞求的人也并没有停下，反而按住肠壁的一处微小的隆起狠狠一碾，阿光因此惊叫了一声，身体像被电打了似的猛地一震，连呼吸都在颤抖，而天使则从容地舔了舔他渗出泪水的发红眼角，引诱似的问他，那我帮你脱下来，好不好？

他只能胡乱地点头。

内裤被扯了下去，狼狈地挂在左脚的脚踝上，阿光没空去管它，单是看到自己的器官挺在空气里可怜地摇晃着，顶端还失禁一般流出稀薄的黏液就已经让他快要爆炸了，他的脑子被快感霸占，几乎无法思考，只能求助般不断念叨着天使的名字。

天使还要在他的耳边火上浇油，一边在按在他的敏感带上捻来抹去，一边撑开他下身的肉洞进进出出地插弄，还要时不时告诉他，他的那个小洞正怎么渴求着被进入。已经塞进三根手指的后穴回忆起了昨夜被真正的肉棒插入的感觉，只是被手指进出，远没有那种被捅穿般的饱胀感来得令人疯狂，但也足够将他逼上巅峰，他的小腹里像火烧着一样热，肯定是要射出来了，也许是这一秒、也可能是下一秒。他大口大口地喘气，想说的话到嘴边也会变成破碎的呻吟，他用前面解决的时候从没有如此失态过，射出来的时候他整个人都差点瘫软在哈迪斯身上。阿光隐隐约约听到哈迪斯在问他这么快就射出来，是不是爱上被人插入的感觉了，他下意识地摇头，委屈地、小声地说，我只是爱你啊。

哈迪斯给了他一个充满奖励意味的轻吻，温和地问他，有多爱？

阿光想了好半天，迷茫地回答说我不知道。

天使也不逼迫他，又在他脸颊上吻了吻，说那我换个问法，你能为我做到什么程度的事？

阿光望向哈迪斯金色的眼睛，那里面总是藏着他看不懂的东西，这一刻也不例外。

他想了想，认真地回答说，任何事，只要我能做到的，任何事都可以。

天使的脸上有了一点笑意，问他任何事都可以？他简短地嗯了一下，天使摸着他的肚子说，那你为什么不愿意生下神子？

阿光滞了一滞，磕磕巴巴地说，那不一样…那个…我真的不行……但是如果一定要的话……

你为了我也可以试试看？哈迪斯笑着问到，阿光窘迫极了，非常轻地点了点头，又小声追加了一句只要不伤天害理。天使搂紧了他，问他，真的？

他说，真的。

得到了肯定的答案后，哈迪斯似乎产生了某种奇妙的欣慰，他说那好，你一定要记住今天你说的话。

他又吻了他。

阿光闭上眼睛接受了这个吻，他不太明白天使的意思是什么，但是他隐约觉得，有许多事不必真的刨根问底。

他顽皮地咬了咬天使的嘴唇，天使也原样还回来，他又转过来跨坐在天使身上，天使捏着他腰间的软肉，搔得他笑了出来，笑过之后，他们仍然忍不住要接吻。在这个抛弃闹钟，忘记工作的清晨，他们像两只幼兽一样，衣衫不整地滚成了一团。

大概是太阳越爬越高，从窗帘间透过的光线变多了吧……总觉得房间变得更亮了。

阿光懒懒地想着。

——直到他听到一个陌生的声音，说，哇哦。

他猛地睁开眼睛，发现哈迪斯已经张开翅膀把他整个拢在了怀里遮住，而他们的床尾站着一个戴面具的陌生人，他穿着朴素的长袍，背后洁白的翅膀收拢着，头顶的光环发出柔和的光。

卧槽什么情况，奇怪的天使增加了！

意识到自己八成被现场直播的阿光惨叫一声，脚趾勾起被丢在一边的内裤迅速收回来，整个人在哈迪斯的翅膀下面小鸡崽似的缩成了一团。

不速之客捂了捂嘴，笑着说，啊、不好意思哦，哈迪斯，我不知道你在忙，这样吧，我出去重新进来一次。

说完，陌生人躬了躬身，突然神奇地消失了，也就一两秒钟之后，房门外响起了轻轻的敲门声，陌生人的声音隔着门板传来，问，您好——有人在吗？

阿光气急败坏地抄起床头的手机扔向房门，大骂你妈的你私闯民宅还明知故问你有什么毛病吗你！

无辜的手机发出咔嚓的一声，在房门上撞得屏幕粉碎性骨折。


End file.
